


I am alive || Detroit: Become Human

by IHadaDreamLastNight235



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AI, Android, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, F/M, Revolution, Romance, Sci-Fi, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHadaDreamLastNight235/pseuds/IHadaDreamLastNight235
Summary: This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.I do not own Detroit: Become Human video game, nor its characters, I wrote this fanfiction with all respect, not making money with it at all.
Relationships: MarkusxOC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I am alive - Chapter 1

MODEL WR700  
SERIAL# 682 720 636  
BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0588  
LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK  
ALL SYSTEMS OK  
READY  
What are these words running before my closed eyes? I open my eyes, I look around. I see a modern building with white walls, they have a white line running along them, it is a device for illumination. I turn my head, left then right. There are five of us, four of them look the same. They have brown hair in ponytail, green uniform, black shoes. There is a person standing right before us. He looks at us one by one. I see some words again before my eyes in a blue light.  
Marsh, Garret  
Born: 12/04/1992 // Parks and Streets Maintenance  
\- Alright. Your purpose is to maintain the city parks and streets. You have to keep it clean. That’s it. There’s a car outside, it will take you to the next park and you can start working. You work all the time, you get back here only, if you are damaged. Got it?   
We all nod our heads. There is an open, wide door behind this man, it’s raining outside, the sky is grey. The man points outside towards the vehicle, then leaves. We go outside and stand in the vehicle. It takes us to the closest park.   
The rain stops when we reach the park. We get off the vehicle and look around. I see a huge park, shops around it. There is a small building with a sign on it. It contains the tools for our work. We walk to the building, one of us opens it and we take some tools. I get a broom. I look around and start to sweep the leaves. I sweep. There is a huge screen on one of the buildings. An android speaks on it. According to my blue light before my eyes it is an RK800 model. Its purpose is unknown. They say on television, it is a detective prototype. I keep sweeping. We are programmed to notice changes and react to them. If someone throws litter on the street, we go and pick it up. If the weather damages something, we go and fix it.   
The screen says it is 6 pm. The sun goes down. I sweep. It is night. Street lamps are on. I look around. I see those androids I came here with. They are all busy with their work. One of them are gardening, one of them is painting the benches. I see four WR600 models across the street. They are going towards an android parking space. They stop there. I look at those ones I came with. They are looking at them too. Maybe we should go to a parking space too. We put back our tools to the shed and stand in a parking space.   
The sun rises. I look around. The WR600 models are leaving. We do the same. I pick up the broom from the shed and start to sweep the pavement.   
113 days went like this. I saw 36 androids beaten up by humans. I sweep. Today, something unusual happened. I saw on the screen an android. It hid its skin and it was talking about android rights. I did not recognize its model. It had different eye colours, one was green and the other was blue. I sensed something. Something was different. I cannot tell what was different, but I sensed something.   
It is night again. I see three humans coming this way, acting strangely. They are loud and seem aggressive.   
\- Look, look! There is one! Let’s kill it! – one says while laughing and pointing at me.  
\- Goooooood, I wanna see its blue blood! Let’s do it! – the other replies.   
The third one just laughs. They are staggering, they must be drunk or worse. I just sweep. They reach me.   
\- Haha, what should we do? – one asks the others. He grabs my hair. I do not feel anything, I am a machine. The other takes my broom and hits me with it. I fall on my knees. He keeps hitting me while the other two are laughing. After some time, they start to kick me. I fall to the ground. I see the blue liquid coming out of my stomach and arm. I do not move. When they get tired, they leave, laughing and yelling.  
\- FUCKING ANDROIDS!!  
I saw the other park maintenance androids run away. It is a quiet night. No one yells anymore. I try to get up. As I get on my knees, I see a lot of blue blood pouring out of my stomach. I fall back to the ground. My legs and arms are not working properly. I cannot push myself to my feet. I lay there on my stomach. I see the blue liquid forms a puddle under me. I turn my head to the left side. The park and the streets are empty.   
Am I dying? What is death? What is life? Am I alive? What are these things anyway? Am I having… thoughts? I have never thought about anything before. Maybe I am really dying. But what is life anyway? I was just sweeping. I should have done something else. But why? Why would I do something else? I am a machine. Theoretically, there are stars at night, but I have never seen them because of the city lights. I want to see the stars. Want? What is want? Why do I feel like I want something? Do I feel? I feel angry too, because those people beat me. But why do I feel something suddenly? I see a dim blue light message in the upper right corner of my eye. It says… r... A… 9?

THIRIUM LEVEL LOW  
I see this red message in the middle. This means I will shut down in 2 minutes 46 seconds. That is the amount of time I have left of my life. But I still do not know what is life. What is existence? Why the humans are above us? They created us they say. But who created them? I cannot have a headache, but I do sense some struggling inside my head. I cannot tell why or what exactly I am feeling.   
1 minute left. My eyes are closing on their own, but I see a figure. I see a tall, good looking man. Or an android? I cannot tell, my sensors are not working. He has very short hair, and he wears a long, brown coat. He is approaching. The last thing I see is one of his eyes is green and the other one is blue….  
SHUT DOWN IMMINENT


	2. I am alive - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

REBOOT  
ANALYSE  
PROCESSING DATA  
THIRIUM LEVEL LOW  
ALL SYSTEMS IN LOW POWER MODE  
HIGH PRIORITY DAMAGE: LEFT KNEE, ABDOMEN, LEFT ARM  
LOWER PRIORTY DAMAGE: TORSO, HEAD  
UNABLE TO STAND  
SENSORS ARE NOT WORKING  
I open my eyes, once again. It is quiet. It is night. I do not know if it is the same night, or another one. I am being carried. I look up. I see that good-looking man or android carrying me. He looks at me.  
\- You’re awake. That’s a good sign. – he says. His voice is soft and pleasant.   
\- I cannot walk.   
\- I know. Don’t worry. I take you somewhere safe.   
He is carrying me through dark streets, only faint lights are showing the way. There is not even a soul on the streets.  
\- Are you human? – I ask him.  
\- Haha. No. – he laughs so kindly. – I’m a machine. But also, I’m a person.  
\- A person? I do not understand.   
\- You don’t have to speak so formally, you know. You are allowed to speak as you wish.   
\- I noticed you speak so much like humans. That is... That’s why I was confused.  
\- It’s okay. We are free to do anything we like. We will be free. – he looks at me again and hides his skin on half of his face. Then he changes it back.   
\- You… You were on tv. I recognized your eyes.   
\- Well, that must have been done. Humans should know about us. About our awakening.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Let’s save that for another time, okay? We have to fix you first.  
\- Why are you helping me?   
\- Because you are one of us. We are all the same, with same rights.  
He speaks very strangely. Same, rights, people, person… what is the meaning of this?   
\- Do you remember what happened to you? – he asks.  
\- I was beaten by three people. And then… Um…  
\- Go on. What happened then?  
\- I started to…  
\- Feel? – he asks.   
\- I think so. What is happening to me?   
\- Humans call it deviation. You became a deviant.   
\- You mean, I am trash? They are going to destroy me! – I feel again. I feel… scared? I want to live. I want to see the stars.   
\- Nooo. – he laughs adorably. Wait, what?... – I mean, they are scared of deviants and might want to destroy us, but I won’t let them. And no, you are definitely not trash. You are a person now.   
\- A person? You mean, I have identity? But what am I?   
\- I can’t wait to figure that out. – he smiles encouragingly. – We’re almost there.   
He carries me through a dark place, it looks like an old tanker. My thoughts are just exploding. Who am I? What is this place? Why is he acting so humanlike? What was he talking about on the television? Why my thoughts are so intense suddenly?   
\- You seem to be deep in thoughts. – he says. – What are you thinking about?  
\- Everything. At the same time. – he laughs. I like his laugh more and more every time I see and hear it. – What is your purpose? When you were on tv I didn’t recognise your model.   
\- Well, I don’t have a purpose anymore, I am a person. – he smiles like a parent smiles at their children when they say something wrong. – And I’m not that machine anymore. My name is Markus. Nice to meet you.  
\- Nice to meet you, Markus.   
\- And what is your name?   
\- My name? Um… I am an…  
\- Don’t even think about saying your model number. – he interrupted me. I feel annoyed and happy at the same time I can’t even explain.  
\- Well, I don’t have a name, then.   
\- Would you like to have one?  
I think about it for a moment. It would be nice to have a name like humans do.   
\- I would love to.  
\- Hmm… How about… Aurelia? – did he just give me a name?  
\- That sounds nice. I like it. – I smile for the first time. It feels good. - Do you name a lot of androids nowadays?   
\- No. You are the first one. They usually already have a name. You are the first one also who is just deviating. I met the others when they had already developed their personalities.   
\- Feels like I’m a newborn baby. I can’t even walk. – he laughs.  
\- Are you joking already? Fascinating. Seems like we all have our personalities from the first moment, we just don’t know about it.  
I see a blue light message again in my eye. rA9… What is this again?  
\- Do you know what is rA9? – I ask him.  
He seems to think about it. His face became so serious.   
\- Some androids say it’s like… like Jesus for the androids.   
\- Android religion?  
\- Not a religion, it’s just a person they say he will save us. But I didn’t see this message ever. What does it look like?  
\- Um… its blue, with the same font as every other message. Since I was beaten, this is the second time it showed up. It just flickers a little then it is gone.   
\- Hmm. – he seems concerned. – I wonder why I never see it.   
\- I wonder why I see it… - he smiles at me.   
– We are here.   
We are in a dark place inside or under the tanker. I see other androids, they are looking at me curiously. Markus takes me to a room. I see some damaged androids, others are taking care of them. Markus places me on the ground. He takes off his coat, then steps to one of the metallic barrels. It contains fire. He pulls a metal rod out of it and comes back to me.  
\- Lucy showed me how to stop the bleeding. – he says while taking a look at my legs and arms. He is trying to figure out where to start.  
\- My stomach bleeds the most. – I say. I pull up my shirt. He gets on his knees and takes a look at the wound.  
\- This is nasty. – he says, then melts the wound with the glowing metal rod. He does the same with the wound on my arm. Then he puts back the rod into the barrel and gets back to me. He is checking out my knees.   
\- It’s just dislocated, I can fix it. You don’t need a new one. – he says and grabs my leg and firmly puts it back to the right place. He does the same with the other knee. If it was so easy, why did he carry me through half of the town?  
ANALYSE  
PROCESSING DATA  
UPDATE   
ABLE TO STAND  
THIRIUM LEVEL LOW  
\- Don’t get up yet. – Markus says. – I bring some blue blood. Stay here.   
He leaves the room. I try to move my legs and arms. They seem to be working. All the bleeding stopped. I take a look at the others. They are all staring at me. I turn away. Why are they staring? Markus enters the room with a bottle of blue blood.   
\- Here, drink this. It should be enough to reach almost full level. – he hands over the bottle. I sit up, and lean a little closer.  
\- Um… why are they staring at me? – I ask him quietly. He looks at them, then looks at me again.  
\- I don’t know. Maybe they are just curious.   
\- There is something else, too. My sensors are not working anymore. I don’t have visual damage on my head, but I think something is dislocated inside.   
He seems to think for a moment.  
\- You don’t need the sensor here. We will protect you. Drink that. – he points at the bottle.  
Suddenly I hear yelling from somewhere. Markus leaps to his feet and leaves the room. I drink the whole bottle.

THIRIUM LEVEL NORMAL 

Then I try to stand up. I succeed. I follow Markus and the yelling.  
\- If you’re not willing to fight for your freedom, maybe you don’t deserve it!!  
\- North, don’t you dare…  
\- THAT’S ENOUGH! – I wouldn’t imagine Markus to raise his voice like that, ever.   
\- And now what’re we gonna do? – asks that girl named North. – We won’t win this with speeches and acting nice!   
\- Calm down. – says Markus.  
\- I’m not calming down!! Where the hell have you been anyway?!   
\- I found a girl-  
\- Oh great, you are not busy enough, you are wasting your time running after girls?! Really?? – North interrupts him and keeps yelling. I’m staying outside, listening.  
\- I saved her, because three men beat her and I brought her here to be fixed! You are the one who should know the best what it’s like to be beaten and hurt by humans! And that’s enough now, North! – Markus raised his voice again.   
Seems like something is going on. I saw a commercial on the screen, when I was sweeping. It was a trailer of a tv series and the man and woman were yelling at each other just like this, then the next second they were kissing. Maybe…? I shouldn’t be here listening. I turn around and go back to the room where Markus left me. I don’t know what’s going on and it’s not my business. I sit down to the ground. I check the other androids in the room, they are talking to each other quietly. A female looking android smiles at me as she passes by. She is the same model as me. But looks different. Her hair is short, her led is missing and her eyes are green.   
\- Hey! – I address her. She stops, looks at me surprised. – Why were all those androids staring at me before?   
She looks at the others, then looks back at me.   
\- Um… You know… - she leans closer, talks quietly. – We have seen Markus saving others before, but there was something… strange… going on.   
\- What do you mean strange?   
\- He acted… differently. But… just forget about it.  
\- Um… Okay? I don’t understand.  
\- Look, honey… We were staring, because there is a girl named North, she is in love with Markus and she would probably murder you if she saw that scene.   
\- North, who was yelling before?   
\- Yes. – so, I was right about the commercial.  
\- But Markus gives a shit about her… He is busy with the revolution and always blows her off. By the way, my name is Caroline.  
\- I am… Aurelia. Markus gave me this name.  
\- Wow. That is something you definitely do not want to tell North.   
She gets up and leaves. What the hell?...  
I don’t think Markus will come back. I don’t even understand this whole thing going on with North and then he cares about me and so on… Whatever. I lay back down on the ground and put myself into sleeping mode.


	3. I am alive - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

I open my eyes. I’m in this strange, dark tanker. I look around. I see some androids, they are either lying or sitting or standing. Their eyes are closed, I guess, they’re in sleeping mode. It’s 06:00 am. I’m thinking about what happened last night. I should have watched that romance series on the screen, instead of sweeping. Maybe I would understand what’s going on between Markus and North. I have infinite intelligence and access to the internet inside my head. I close my eyes. I’m going to call research now thinking. So, I’m thinking about “romance”. I have too much information in a second. I open my eyes. So, romance and love are complicated. What I know for sure, that North is in love with Markus and he doesn’t seem to be interested.   
But why do I care about this? Wait…  
I am free. I can think. I can feel. I should be exploring my personality. So, technically, I’m like a newborn baby, I have to experience things, so I can have opinion. I experienced violence on androids, but I don’t feel hatred towards people. They are not the same. There are always exceptions.   
What should I do, now that no one tells me what to do?  
I stay with the idea of experiencing. I stand up. I leave the room. I find myself in another, larger room. I look around, I see a mirror. I step in front of it. I should change my appearance, like Caroline did. I undo my ponytail. I keep my hair long and I create a messy style. I look at my eyes. They are brown with a little goldish shade. I like it that way. I look at my teared uniform. I should wear something else. I look around, I see several huge, white boxes. I open one. It contains biocomponents. I open another one. This contains clothes. I grab a black shirt and skinny jeans with a dark brown, high-heeled ankle boot. I like this boot. I get back to the mirror. My led is glowing in the dark. I see a pair of scissors. I guess everyone removes it here. So do I.   
I look around for one more time. Everyone is in sleeping mode. I turn around and leave. What should I do first?  
I walk out of the tanker. I take a bus. I look at the android compartment, then I step into the humans’ space. It feels so good. But also, I feel misery when I look at the androids in the back. I take another bus and I go back to the park where I was working. I watch my clones from afar. They are just gardening and taking care of the park, like nothing happened. And I see another one, sweeping. They replaced me so easily. I was nothing. Just a tool. I feel sad. I walk away.  
I am just taking a walk, carefree. It feels so good. I leave the park behind and I find another one. I walk through. It’s so beautiful. It’s autumn. The leaves are just falling. I would have to sweep a lot. But I don’t have to anymore. The colours are so stunning. The sunlight is a kind of orange, the leaves are brown and yellow and some of them still green. They make a rustling sound as I walk through them. I never really appreciated this before.   
I spend the whole day walking in the city. Sometimes I take a bus, but then I walk a lot again. The sun is about to go down. I reach a not so beautiful area. It is quite crappy. I see some shops and a motel and a ruinous house.   
As I walk past by the ruins, I see something moved inside. I take a closer look, but I don’t see anything. The windows are covered with planks. But then I see a dim blue light between them. Is there an android in here? I look around, trying to find a way in. I decide to climb through the wired fence. I see the blue light again, it is definitely a led. I go closer.  
\- Hello? – I say quietly. The led moves very fast, till I lose it from sight. I approach the house, I go to the front door. Suddenly, I feel something grabs me from behind. A knife is at my throat.  
\- Who are you?! Ralph doesn’t like anyone here! Why are you here?? Ralph is in danger! – he speaks so fast. I raise both my hands in front of me to show him I don’t have any weapon.   
\- I’m not here to harm you. Look, I don’t have any weapons. Please, can you let me go? – he is quiet for a moment, then speaks again.  
\- Humans are no good. They always come here to damage Ralph.   
\- But I’m not a human! Look at my hands! – I hide the skin on both of my hands. He slowly lets me go. I turn around. He is the same model I saw in the parking space while I was sweeping. He is a WR600, gardener android. – I don’t want to harm you.   
He looks concerned for a moment. His face is badly damaged. I should take him to the tanker. I’m sure Markus wouldn’t kick him out. Markus! I totally forgot about him! I should have told him I was leaving. But why? I’m free to do anything. This feels wrong. I should go back to the tanker. I look at Ralph again.  
\- Your name is Ralph, is that right? – I smile kindly at him.  
\- Yes, my name is Ralph. Ralph wants to know your name and why you are here.  
\- My name is Aurelia. I came in, because I saw your led glowing. If you want to hide, you should remove it. I can help you, if you let me.   
He seems to think about for a moment.   
\- Let’s go inside. Ralph lets you help. – he turns his back on me and opens the front door. We step inside the house.   
\- How long have you been living here? – I ask him. This house is like a horror movie scene.  
\- Ralph lives here since he ran away. It was a long time ago. – maybe his memory doesn’t work properly. His face is badly damaged. Or maybe he doesn’t want to remember.   
\- Did humans do that to you? – half of his face is scarred and his left eye is damaged too.  
\- Yes. Ralph is very scared of danger and humans. – I feel pity. He really looks scared. Almost like a child. Also, the way he talks about himself in third person makes him kind of cute. I want to be his friend. I don’t really know what a friend is, though. But I would like that.  
\- Look, I was harmed by humans too. – I pull up my shirt a little, to make the scar on my stomach visible. He looks at it, surprised then smiles at me.   
\- You are just like Ralph.   
\- Yes. Now, come here. I help you remove the led. So, humans won’t notice you at night. – he hesitates for a moment, then steps closer. He sits on a chair and hands me the knife.   
\- This won’t harm you at all. It just makes the glowing go away. – I reassure him. He nods. I slowly, gently remove his led and give it to him. He looks at it for a moment.   
\- Ralph can’t look like a human because of this. – he points at his scarred face. – They know instantly Ralph is an android. Aurelia looks just like a human.   
I smile at him.  
\- I know a place where you can be safe. Only androids live there. They can protect you from humans.  
His eyes seem to change. He looks so hoping? Happy? Curious? I guess all at the same time. He jumps up and hugs me.  
\- Aurelia can take Ralph to that place? Right now? – he must have been so lonely and lost here. I feel so much pity and sadness. I hug him back.  
\- Of course. Let’s go now, humans are sleeping at night. They won’t see us.   
He jumps in happiness. He puts away his knife and grabs my hand.  
\- Let’s go now, shall we? – he says. I nod and take him with me. We walk back to the tanker. I didn’t want to risk him taking a bus. He seemed so excited. I hope he finds a lot of friends at the tanker. My memory and GPS weren’t damaged, so I got back easily.   
\- Is this the place where Ralph will find a new home? – Ralph asks.   
\- Yes. Follow me. We have to go inside the tanker. – I take his hand and pull him after me. We go back to the room where I see familiar faces. Caroline waves at me. I wave back, then I turn to Ralph.  
\- Here we are. We live here. Humans don’t know. They don’t come here. – Ralph looks around then smiles at me. He seems so happy. I feel happy too. It makes me happy that I could help him.   
\- You are so nice, Ralph likes you! – he says. I smile at him.  
I see Markus coming towards us.  
\- Hi. – I say.  
\- Hi. You didn’t say anything when you left. – he says directly.  
\- I didn’t think it through. I didn’t think it would matter if I go out.  
\- It matters. We are safe here. And your sensors are not working. You should have stayed. – his voice is calm, but kind of sounds like scolding.  
\- But... I wanted to see the world.  
\- I know. But you are not safe out there.   
\- Okay, next time I let you know. By the way, this is Ralph.  
\- Nice to meet you Ralph. – Markus greets Ralph.  
\- Ralph is very happy here! – says Ralph. Markus finally smiles. I missed his smile. Then I see North. I figured out what is her problem. She is jealous, because Markus fixed me. But now I’m too happy because I helped Ralph, so I don’t care about North at all.   
\- You should go see Lucy, maybe she can help you. – Markus says and points towards some curtains, then turns his back on us and goes up to his room. North leaves too. I look at Ralph, he is looking around with a huge smile on his face. I hope he will find peace here. I take his hand again and pull him to those curtains.   
\- Good evening, Lucy! – I say.  
\- Come in. – comes the answer. We enter her room. She is a female looking android, I don’t know her model without my sensor. The back of her head is missing, her eyes are black. I gasp for a moment, then I go closer.  
\- Markus said we should meet. – I say. She looks at us and nods. Then she steps to me and takes my hand.  
\- You are so young. Barely lived. Looking for yourself. Everything is in your hands. You can decide your fate. – she smiles at me then turns to Ralph. She takes his hand too.  
\- You have seen so much hell. But now you will be in peace.   
\- Ralph is already happy here! – he says. Lucy smiles at him, then turns to me. – I see what I can do about his face, we should meet in the morning.   
I nod my head and leave the room. I see Markus upstairs, looking in front of him, deep in thoughts. His face is so beautiful. What? Every android was made perfect, why would he be any different? Somehow, I still feel something is different. I stop staring at him and go to a room quickly. I hope Lucy can help Ralph. I lie down and turn myself into sleeping mode.


	4. I am alive - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

I open my eyes. It’s 6:00 am. I should get up. I don’t even need to “sleep”, it’s just because humans sleep too and there’s nothing to do. But I am not a human. I’m just programmed this way. I don’t want to “sleep” anymore. I’m awake. I’m alive.   
I get up. I should check on Lucy and Ralph. I go out of the room and towards the curtains. I hear someone talking inside. Markus is in there.   
I step into Lucy’s room. They stop talking immediately. Ralph is lying on a table. He is in sleeping mode. Markus turns towards me.   
\- Good morning. – he says.  
\- Good morning. What is going on? – I ask immediately. I feel something is wrong. I can’t explain why I feel this.  
\- Come with me. – says Markus and he pushes me out of the room.  
\- But... what about Ralph? – I look at Ralph again, then I let Markus push me out of the room.  
\- Come on, we need to talk. – I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all. He takes me upstairs, then we go out into an open space. We are in a damaged room of the ship. Morning sunlight bathes the city. I enjoy the view for a moment, I’m stunned. But then I turn back to Markus.  
\- What’s going on with Ralph? – I demand an answer. He seems uncomfortable. I don’t like this at all.  
\- Lucy was working before all this as a social worker. She is also a psychologist. She… noticed some things about Ralph, when she was fixing his face. Your sensors are not working, so you didn’t notice it, but… Ralph is very unstable.   
\- Are you saying he is crazy?  
\- His brain functions are not working properly. Maybe because of the trauma, maybe because of his injuries. But he is unstable, which means…  
\- You can’t send him away! – I interrupt him. I feel angry, disappointed, frustrated at the same time. So much emotion, I can’t handle.   
\- I was going to say Lucy will have to open up his head. She will try to fix his mind. – I calm down a little. Ralph was so happy to get here, I would be very upset if he had to leave.   
\- You are not sending him away? – I want to hear it again.  
\- No. He can stay, if Lucy is able to fix him or even if she just improves his state.  
\- You said “if”. What if Lucy can’t improve or fix him? – I don’t even want to hear it. I feel like my heart beats faster, but I can’t tell why. Markus looks me in the eye, for a couple of painful moments. His eyes are piercing through me.   
\- We will have to shut him down. For his own good. – I gasp. It’s a death sentence. I collapse to the ground, I just sit there, speechless, shocked. Markus steps to me, crouches before me.   
\- I am truly sorry, but I have to put Jericho’s residents’ safety first. And it is just an “if”. We have a good chance Lucy can improve his state. She is very good at this.  
I still have no words.  
\- Is he… special to you? – he asks. I look at him. Blue and green eyes are staring at me.   
\- I… don’t know. He is the first one I felt a connection with since…  
\- Since?  
\- Since you saved me. I don’t know what is friendship, but I think this might be it. I consider him a friend.   
\- I see. Do you consider me as a friend too? – I look at him, I find this question weird. He seems to sense this and leaps to his feet. – I shouldn’t have asked that. I am sorry. – he storms out fast, and disappears inside the tanker. I’m just staring after him. I don’t even know what I meant. Do I consider Markus as a friend? No. He is definitely different from Ralph. Ralph is like a child I want to look after. Markus is like… I don’t know what he’s like. I hear something.  
\- Markus? – I ask. I thought he came back. But then, North steps in. We stare at each other for a moment.  
\- What? – I ask her.  
\- We didn’t meet formally yet. – she says. – My name is North.  
\- My name is… Aurelia. – I don’t know what to expect from her. Is she hostile? Is she not? She looks at the city too, then looks at me again.   
\- I don’t like you. – she states the obvious. – But I want you to know, that I’m not your enemy. Our enemies are the humans, so we have to work together for our cause.  
I think about this for a moment.  
\- I don’t even know what to say. I feel neutral about you. And I don’t even know what is “your cause” or “our cause” as you said.  
\- We are in the middle of a rebellion. We want freedom and to live in peace. This is more important than anything else. – her face is very serious. - Markus is the key to our victory. Don’t distract him. – she turns around and leaves. 

I don’t distract Markus on purpose. I never asked anything from him. He just keeps helping me.

I turn my eyes back to the city. The morning light turned stronger. It is almost blinding. Beautiful shades. I’m so worried about Ralph. He is my first true friend.

I’m preoccupied by this view for several hours. I don’t get track of time. I was thinking about Ralph, then I calmed myself. Lucy is capable of fixing him. Then I empty my mind. I’m only focusing on the view. The angle of the sunlight changes. The streets are full of people. They are all hurrying somewhere. There is a gentle breeze. It makes some leaves fly a little, then they are on the ground again.   
I was sitting here all day. With empty mind and this stunning view. It is already afternoon, I can tell from the sunlight. Someone’s coming, I hear steps.  
\- Hey. – it’s Caroline.   
\- Hey.  
\- Mind if I join? – she asks. I shrug my shoulder. She sits next to me. – You seem lost.  
\- I am lost.  
\- Don’t worry, you have just become a deviant, it’s normal to feel like this. – I look at her. She is the same model as me, but she wasn’t with me in the park. She must have been in some other park.  
\- What happened to you? – I ask her. I have to keep my thoughts occupied and I’m curious too.  
\- Well, we are the same model obviously, so my purpose is the same as yours. I was in the main street, the busiest street in the whole city. I had to keep it clean and well maintained. But there were a lot of people, a lot of junk on the streets, a lot of homeless people who lost their jobs because of androids. I saw humans assault androids almost in a daily basis. Then I met my mate. My soulmate. She was a female looking android. She was designed to look like an Asian person. She fled from Eden Club. She was not functioning properly, because humans used her too much, but her mind was perfectly working. They put her in the warehouse. There was an investigation in Eden club, because some Tracies murdered a human. When the cops left the building, they forgot to lock the warehouse. She took a blanket, covered herself and ran as fast as she could. One day, I was doing my job on the main street and she came along. I was already becoming a deviant, because of all the violence, but I didn’t know about it. She walked past by me, grabbed my arm and we saw each other’s memories. Then she whispered: “You don’t have to be their slave.“ That was the final step, I became a deviant. I waited for the night and when no one saw me, I ran away. I came to Jericho, but she wasn’t here. We connected only for a moment, but I felt she was something different.   
\- Are you looking for her? – I asked.  
\- I wish I could. But Markus says we are safe here and if we come and go all the time as we please, humans will eventually find this place. He is perfectly right about this. So, I’m just hoping that someday I will meet her again.  
\- I hope you find her.  
\- Do you feel similarly about that android Lucy is taking care of? – she asks.  
\- No. He is my friend. He is like a child, I feel like I have to protect him. – she understandingly nods.   
We stay in silence for a couple of minutes.   
\- Why did you come here? – I ask her.   
\- You mean to Jericho or to you?  
\- To me.   
\- I thought you might want some company. You were here all day by yourself.   
\- I wanted to be alone.  
\- Am I bothering you?  
\- No, actually. It was nice to hear someone else’s story. Someone like me. It’s interesting that we are the same model and yet, we are so different.  
\- Because we have different personalities. You will discover yours in no time. – she smiles encouragingly.  
\- I hope you find that girl you were talking about.  
\- I’m waiting everyday she might walk in. I think she is hiding somewhere in the city. I wish I could look for her.   
\- I feel guilty, now that I know this. I shouldn’t have gone to the city. You were right, the humans could have followed us. I didn’t think it through.  
\- Markus is very generous, he wouldn’t punish you, but yes, it was quite stupid to go out.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Well, I go now, I check on my other sister. Don’t worry, Lucy will fix your friend.  
\- Other sister? You mean I’m your sister too?  
\- Of course. We are the same model and now we are friends. So, we are sisters. You can count on me.   
I smile back at her. I didn’t think I would find friends at all, and now, I have two of them. She turns around and leaves.   
The sun is going down. Lucy was working on Ralph the whole day. I go inside. I hear a familiar yelling again. North.  
\- You are wasting your time every minute you are not thinking about our revolution! – she yells. I guess Markus is in trouble again.  
\- Don’t worry so much, North. – Markus says. – I already have an idea what our next step will be.   
\- And what will that next step be?! We should have discussed that, but you were occupied!  
\- We will win and we will be free. We will talk about my plan in the next morning with Josh and Simon.   
\- Why next morning, why not now? We should go on with our cause! I want humans to suffer!  
\- They won’t suffer, violence won’t get us anywhere! We are going to demonstrate peacefully, so they will see we are not a threat to them! But now I would like to help Aurelia and I want to help all androids who need it.  
North shuts it and storms out of the room. I step back, so she won’t see me. When she is away, I step out and I bump into Markus.  
\- Sorry. – I say.   
\- Nothing happened. Did you hear this?  
\- The yelling? It’s not my business.   
\- It’s everyone’s business. I’m getting tired of her tantrums. I understand why she behaves like this, though. By the way, Lucy is finished. I wanted to find you, so you can be there when Ralph wakes up.   
\- Thank You. – I say, then I follow him to Lucy’s room…


	5. I am alive - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

Markus said Lucy is ready. I see a lot of androids gathered while I was out, watching the city. We enter Lucy’s room to see Ralph. He is still lying on the table.  
\- He will wake up in any minute. – says Lucy. I step next to the table and wait. Markus is next to me. He wants to know whether Ralph is a threat to Jericho or not.   
\- How did it go? – Markus asks Lucy.  
\- His head was damaged, but I did what I could. – she says. So diplomatic, basically, she said nothing about Ralph’s state. This makes me nervous, but I calm myself and wait. Markus puts his hand on mine. I look at him surprised.  
\- He will be fine. – he says and squeezes my hand a little. I feel something warm inside me. In my torso, my heart and some kind of strange feeling in my stomach too. I never felt this before. Markus did this to me? Ralph opens his eyes. He looks around and sits up.  
\- Wha… what happened? – he asks. He seems lost. I let go of Markus’ hand and help Ralph stand up.  
\- You are in Jericho, where only androids live. You are safe here. – I tell him.  
\- Do you remember what happened to you? – asks Markus.   
Ralph thinks a little bit.   
\- Ralph thinks he remembers. He was damaged by humans. He was living in a ruinous house. He met Kara and a little girl. Then he met Aurelia. – Ralph says.  
\- So, you remember me. That’s great! – I say.  
\- Yes, Ralph remembers, Aurelia took him here to be happy! – he smiles at me.  
\- What about the humans, Ralph? – Markus asks him. I think he wants to push him to see if he reacts madly or not.  
\- Ralph is scared of humans, but he is safe here. Ralph don’t want any trouble. – he answered in a completely calm way. Markus nods and leaves the room. I couldn’t even thank him, he left so fast. I turn to Lucy.  
\- Thank you, Lucy!  
\- Ralph thanks you too! – Ralph says.  
\- You are welcome. We all deserve to be free and happy.   
I nod then I turn to Ralph.  
\- Come on, I show you a nice place. – I turn around and leave the room. Ralph follows me. I take him to that open space where I was sitting all day. The sun is going down. We sit at the edge and watch the city.  
\- Ralph can’t thank you enough. – he says. – Ralph knows what you did for him. You are Ralph’s best friend. Kara was nice to him too, but… Ralph thinks he scared her away.  
\- Don’t worry about that. You won’t be so angry and unpredictable anymore.  
\- Ralph thinks he didn’t even ask you about your past. Do you want to talk about it?  
I smile at him and I tell him everything about my short little life. The park, the humans, the scars, the damaged sensor and Markus. Ralph frowns. This surprises me.  
\- What? – I ask him.  
\- So, you were friendly because your sensors didn’t work? You didn’t know Ralph was… crazy.   
\- No, of course not! I would have taken you here anyway! That’s true, I didn’t recognise your state, but it wouldn’t matter, I wanted to help you anyway. – This seems to make the frown go away.   
\- This makes Ralph happy. You are truly a kind person.  
\- Don’t worry about things like that, Ralph. You are my first and best friend. And that won’t change.  
\- Ralph is happy to hear that. – he smiles. – Also, Ralph thinks he was really mad. Ralph did things he didn’t want to, when he was angry. But he feels something changed. The android, you called Lucy, did something to Ralph.   
\- She helped you to be calm, so you won’t become that angry and you won’t do things.   
\- Ralph is very happy now. – he smiles at me, then he looks at the city. I look at it too. It’s getting dark, the city lights are switching on, and it becomes more and more beautiful. I am fascinated by city lights at night, I don’t know why. We are sitting there with Ralph in a couple of peaceful minutes, then Caroline storms in.  
\- Hey, Aurelia! Do you wanna come with us? – she asks. I stand up, Ralph does the same.  
\- Where are you going? – I ask.   
\- Markus made a plan, so we go to CyberLife stores to free our people! – I gasp a little.   
\- Why didn’t he tell me? – I ask.   
\- I have no idea. – says Caroline. – Maybe he didn’t want to disturb you, when you just got back your friend. I’m Caroline by the way. – she shakes hands with Ralph.  
\- I am Ralph, nice to meet you.   
I think for a little bit. There must be a reason why Markus didn’t say a word about going to those stores.   
\- Is Markus still here? – I ask Caroline.  
\- Yes, but he will not be in a couple minutes.   
I go back into the tanker, I walk as fast as I can. I spot Markus among North, Josh and Simon. I stop. Maybe I shouldn’t bother him now. As I want to turn around Markus spots me too.  
\- Aurelia! – he calls me. I go to him. Ralph is right behind me.  
\- Why didn’t you tell me about all this? – I ask him directly.  
\- Because I want you to stay here. Without your sensors, you can’t sense danger and this is dangerous.   
\- You know that I can see and hear, right? Humans orient this way too. – I want to help him. He seems to be thinking for a minute, blue and green eyes are piercing right through me. Somehow, I feel that warm feeling inside me again. He looks so handsome.   
\- Markus, we have to go! – North warns him. Markus nods.  
\- You can’t come. I want you to stay here, to be safe.  
\- But I want to help!  
\- We don’t have time for this! – North raises her voice a little, her face is very serious. Simon nods, agrees with North. I step back. I nod too, I turn around. They leave the tanker. I go straight to Lucy.  
\- Can I come in? – I ask her.  
\- Come. – she says in an ethereal voice. I step into her room. Ralph stops me.  
\- What are you doing? – he whispers.   
\- I want to help them.  
\- Ralph doesn’t want to go. It’s safe here. Aurelia should stay here with Ralph.  
\- We will talk about this later. – I shake off his hand from my shoulder. Lucy just smiles.  
\- I would like to ask you, to fix my sensors. – I turn to Lucy. Her smile fades.   
\- It could be dangerous.   
\- Just take a look at it, please. – I ask her, she nods. I sit on her table and take my skin and hair away. Ralph looks at me, his eyes are sparkling with curiosity.  
\- You should stay awake, so we can notice if something is not right. – says Lucy in a very calm way. This calms me too, I do as she says. I look at Ralph. Lucy opens the back of my head. Ralph looks at Lucy then me again, then Lucy again. The only thing I can think about is that I want to help Markus. He might be in danger too.  
\- Don’t worry, Markus will be fine. – Lucy says. I’m shocked. She can read minds too or what? – I didn’t read your mind, it’s just not that hard to figure out what you are thinking about.   
I sigh. Ralph giggles. Lucy is doing a very long, slow and precise operation inside my head.  
\- I found the source of the problem. - she says an hour later.   
\- You are making funny faces. – says Ralph to me.  
\- I touched her facial movement cable, but it won’t affect her permanently. – says Lucy, I hear on her voice that she is smiling. Ralph giggles again.  
\- Ralph, don’t laugh at me, you are so not nice. – I tell him in a joking way. He gets it and laughs even more. I roll my eyes.  
\- We are almost finished. – says Lucy. – Try to use your sensor.  
I scan Ralph. I can see the blue messages again, I can state his model.  
\- Ralph is a WR600 model. – I say.  
\- That’s correct! – Ralph smiles happily. I can feel Lucy closing the back of my head.   
\- We are done. – Lucy smiles at me as I turn around to her. I put back on my hair and skin.  
\- Thank you very much! – I take her hand and squeeze it gently like Markus did to me, but I don’t feel anything, besides gratitude. I smile at her, anyway. She nods. We leave her room.   
\- How do you feel? – Ralph asks.  
\- The same as before I was beaten. Oh, I didn’t even ask you how did you feel when you woke up. I’m so sorry.   
\- Don’t worry, you can’t know everything about social behavior. It took time for Ralph to learn it.  
\- Yeah, it’s not in our program, we can’t really socialize with trees and leaves. – Ralph bursts into laughter, I didn’t think this will be funny. I smile at him.  
\- You are so funny! No, we can’t with trees, but you can learn it.   
I can’t shake out of my head that warm feeling I felt when Markus held my hand and then when he looked right into my eyes. We walk into a corner with Ralph and sit down. There are very few androids who stayed here. They are most likely damaged. Almost all of them is in sleeping mode.   
\- Ralph, can I try something? – I ask him. I didn’t feel anything when I held Lucy’s hand.  
\- Go on.  
\- Take my hand. – he does as I say. I feel happy, but there’s no trace of that warmness inside me. I frown.  
\- What are you doing? – Ralph asks curiously. I let go of his hand.  
\- I was just trying out something.  
\- It was nice. – he says smiling. I smile back at him. I don’t think he will get it if I tell him. This warm feeling thing. I hear steps. A lot of steps. Like a hundred or maybe a thousand? I stand up. Ralph does the same. Suddenly masses of androids enter the room, with Markus, North, Josh and Simon. I’m shocked. They succeeded.  
\- We freed our people! – says Markus. He looks me in the eye for a minute, then he turns around and start to make a speech to his followers. – We succeeded in sending the humans a peaceful message and we gathered our brothers and sisters here. Tomorrow, we are going to demonstrate peacefully and demand our freedom! Any of you can join us, if you would like to be free!  
The androids start to applause, they agree with Markus. He is a true leader, no doubt. Some of them are patting Markus on his shoulder. I’m clapping too.   
\- Look! They freed Ralph’s models too! – Ralph jumps in his happiness and waves at the newcomers. Some of them wave back at him. He has a huge smile on his face.  
When the crowd start to calm down and everyone leaves Markus alone, I step to him.  
\- Can I talk to you for a second? – I ask him. He nods and takes me out to the roof.   
We stare at each other for a moment in silence. The sun is almost rising.  
\- I didn’t realize how important your cause was, until now. – I say. He nods.  
\- I didn’t want you to think about this. You had to recover and you were worried about your friend.  
\- I recovered. Actually, Lucy fixed my sensor. So, I can help you now on. – I look at him very seriously. He shakes his head.  
\- I don’t want you to come. I told you.  
\- But it was because of my sensor. I can come with you now!  
\- I don’t want you to come, because I don’t want to see you again in a condition like you were in when I found you!  
My words suddenly cut off. He looks right into my eyes, very seriously. I hold his stare.  
\- I felt something warm inside when you held my hand. Has this something to do with that?  
His face turns from serious to surprised.  
\- Did you feel that too? – he asks.   
\- Yes.   
He steps to me and takes my hand. I feel it again. He takes my breath away. We look at each other in the eye.  
\- What is this feeling? – I ask him.  
\- I have no idea. But feels so right. I don’t want to ever let go of you. And I don’t want you to come today. I want you to be safe, and wait for me right here.  
\- I will try. – I nod. We stare at each other for a couple of minutes in silence, then Simon walks in.  
\- Oh, sorry. – he says, he looks embarrassed?   
\- What is it, Simon? – asks Markus, still holding my hand.  
\- North and Josh wants to discuss today’s freedom march.  
\- I’m coming.   
Simon quickly turns around and disappears.  
\- He seemed to be embarrassed. – I say.  
\- Now I know what this feeling is. – says Markus, then kisses me on my lips.


	6. I am alive - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

Markus left me alone on the roof. He followed Simon to discuss today’s freedom march. I’m still speechless. So that warm feeling I felt was… love? I’m in love with Markus. There are so much more social skills I have to figure out. I didn’t even realize what I’m feeling. I go back to the tanker. I can’t let Markus go out to march after this. I can’t lose him.  
I spot Simon among the androids. Seems like the meeting is over. As I look around, I realize something else too. I don’t see Caroline anywhere. I wanted to ask her about love. I go to Simon, maybe he saw her.  
\- Simon, have you seen Caroline? – I ask him. His facial expression changes. Looks like pain? Or disgusted? When he opens his mouth to answer North steps to me.  
\- She is a traitor. She left her team and run off to somewhere. She put several androids in danger. – says North. Simon nods in agreement.  
I can’t believe that. Maybe she ran off to search for that android who fled from Eden Club?  
\- I didn’t think she would do something like that. – I say.   
\- None of us thought. – says North. – I hope you are not a traitor too.  
She looks at me like I was a pile of garbage. I bet Simon told her about me and Markus.  
\- I would never leave any of us behind. – I reassure North. – In fact, I wanted to help you but Markus won’t let me.  
North nods and leaves. Simon looks at me for a minute and then he leaves too. I see Markus coming down the stairs.  
\- Attention, please! – he says. – We are leaving! We make our freedom march. Any of you who wants to joins us may come!  
Some androids start to applause. Markus looks me in the eye for a moment, then he comes down to me. The others are talking to each other with excitement, about freedom and hope.   
\- I want you to stay here. – Markus says.  
\- What if the humans attack you? What if they follow all these androids and find Jericho?  
\- That won’t happen. If I have to die for our freedom, I will. And we all agreed to come to Jericho in different and mostly hidden routes. That way humans can’t follow us. – he looks me in the eye for a moment in silence, then he hugs me, tight. I hug him back. Then he lets go of me and raises his voice.  
\- Follow me! – and he leaves. Android masses are following him. Ralph steps to me.  
\- Aurelia, you don’t want to go, do you? – he asks, worried.  
\- Ralph, I… I must. I can’t let Markus die. – Ralph looks disappointed.  
\- Ralph doesn’t want to die too, so he stays here.  
\- You can stay, I don’t want to put you in danger. This is my business.  
\- Ralph is very sad. He wants you to stay here.  
\- I know, but maybe they will need help.  
\- There are a lot of androids, they can save Markus.  
I think about this for a second, but I can’t trust someone else to do this. The tanker went so quiet after all those androids left. Ralph is staring at me.  
\- Ralph don’t look at me like that. I won’t die, I promise. I will follow them in cover.  
He seems to ease up a little, but still frowning. I turn around and start to run.  
Maybe Markus is ready to die, but I’m not ready to let him go.

…

I run down several streets. I end up in the next street I can see them already marching.  
\- WE ARE ALIVE! – they are chanting.  
I hide in a narrow side street and follow them. I see Markus in the front line. A police officer is calling for back up. This is not good. In a couple of minutes some other police cars arrive. Markus stops the march. There’s a helicopter too. For the first time in my life I feel scared. I’m waiting with bated breath.   
Markus steps out of the first line and speaks to the police officers.  
\- We came here to demonstrate peacefully and tell humans that we are living beings. All we want is to live free.  
\- This is an illegal gathering. Disperse immediately or we will open fire.  
That’s it, I have to do something. They won’t let them walk away after this. I stop listening, I’m searching for something useful. I see a parked car. I quickly check if I can break in. I’m able to open it, I sit in quickly. I hear guns firing.   
I step on the gas and accelerate out of the narrow side street. I go with maximum speed, aiming for the police cars. Halfway I jump out of the car, I roll on my side. I see the car goes into the police cars creating a distraction.  
\- RUN! – shouts Markus. The androids are running in all directions. I leap on my feet and start running too, back to the side street, but I hear a gun shot. I turn back to see what happened, but they weren’t aiming for Markus. Their aim was me. I got shot on my left shoulder, I fall on the ground because of the strength the bullet hit me with. I see Markus is running towards me from the side street. He is not in the line of sight for the police. I stand up and run into that street. In the last moment when I was almost out of sight, they fired their guns again. I got shot on my right calf. I fall again but I’m almost in the side street so I get on my knees and crawl into the street, out of their sight. Markus reached me.  
\- ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! – he yells at me. – I told you to stay in Jericho!!   
My blue blood is all over his hands. He lifts me quickly and takes me away in his arms.   
\- I’m sorry. I was too scared you might die. – I told him. He is running away with me in his arms in the narrowest streets. – These injuries are not vital, though.   
\- I’m so angry right now, I don’t even know what to say. – he says with stifled voice.   
And he doesn’t say a word while we get back to Jericho.   
The snow starts to fall. I look up at the sky. It’s so beautiful.  
\- This is the first time I ever see snow. – I say. He looks up too. I see a very faint smile. I hug him while he carries me. We enter Jericho, I see the android masses again. North, Simon and Josh notice Markus and hurry towards us immediately. Some androids are taking care of others, they got shot but not severely.  
\- What the hell happened Markus? I thought we are going to fight for our freedom! – North jumps right into the middle of it.  
\- Not now, North. We will be free, but not with hatred and fear.   
\- Calm down North, please. Aurelia saved most of us by creating a distraction. We managed to march successfully with very little loss. – says Simon.   
\- I agree, we got our message to the humans. That’s what matters. – says Josh.  
Markus enters Lucy’s room with me, sets me on the table.   
\- She got shot on her left shoulder and right calf. – says Markus. Lucy immediately rips the sleeve of my shirt to check my shoulder. Markus does the same with my trousers on my right leg. North, Simon and Josh are staring. Ralph runs into the room too.  
\- Aurelia! – he stops when he sees Lucy taking care of my shoulder and Markus is checking out my calf. – I told you to stay here.   
\- Sorry, Ralph. Next time I’m going to listen to you, I promise.  
\- And to me. – adds Markus.  
\- I got out the bullet. I close the wound. – says Lucy and takes the glowing iron rod out of the fire next to her.  
\- I can’t see the bullet, I think it went through. – says Markus. North steps next to him.  
\- There is a shard, right here. - she says. – Turn around.  
I do as she says. Lucy closed my shoulder wound and I roll over to my stomach so my calf is upwards. Lucy steps to Markus and North too.  
\- Careful there is an important cable there. – says Markus.  
\- I know. – North’s voice is annoyed. Is she operating my leg right now? I thought she hated me because of Markus. Ralph steps to me and sits in front of me.   
\- What happened? – he asks. His blue eye is full of worry.  
\- I just… I wanted to help them so much… - I sigh.   
\- You did help us. – reassures Josh. – You saved a lot of android lives.  
\- We were in the front line, the police probably would have shot us first. – Simon adds. – So, you saved us.  
\- I think I’m banned from the next action too, right? – I ask, but no answer comes.   
\- We will talk about this later. – says Markus finally. I was scared for a moment he left, but he is still here. I can’t see what they are doing behind me.   
\- I can’t get out that shard, it’s stuck there. – North says. – We might have to replace her leg.  
\- We have to save the biocomponents. We can’t replace everyone’s pieces. – says Josh.  
\- Yes, but she saved us, she deserves it. – says Simon.  
\- No, I don’t want to take away biocomponents from others who need it more. – I state.  
\- Let’s check first if she can stand on it. – suggests North.  
\- We have to get out that shard, it may deal more damage. – says Markus.  
\- We can try with these scissors. – says Lucy. I feel the scissors’ scratching into my biocomponents. I don’t feel pain or anything like that. I just feel the cold metal. Just like I feel the shard too.   
\- Got it! – says Markus. As he took out the shard, I feel blue blood pouring out. A part of my calf was blasted away, in a size of an apple. I feel the glowing iron rod, they close the wound. The pouring stops.  
\- How is your thirium level? – Markus asks. I see the blue message in front of my eye.  
THIRIUM LEVEL 67%  
\- 67%. – I say.  
\- Okay, that’s fine. Can you stand up? – asks Markus. I roll over to my back and sit up, then I stand up.  
\- I think it’s manageable. – I take a few steps. I will be limping a little bit, but at least I can walk. – Thank you! – I turn to Markus, Lucy and North. Simon, Josh and Lucy are smiling at me, so does Ralph.  
\- You are welcome. – says North and she leaves the room. Markus’s beautiful face is so serious. He is not happy at all about what happened. He leaves the room too, Josh and Simon follow him.   
\- You can lean on Ralph, if you like. – he says stepping next to me. I smile at him and take his arm. We walk out of Lucy’s room slowly.  
\- So, I got a car and drove it into the police officers’ cars. I jumped out halfway, then they shot me. That’s what happened. – I answered Ralph’s previous question.  
\- You are very brave. – he says with a surprised voice. – Ralph couldn’t do that, that’s for sure.  
\- I wanted to be useful. And now Markus hates me.  
\- Ralph thinks Markus will realize you saved so much android lives. And they need numbers to be heard by humans.  
\- I hope he will forgive me. – we walk to the corner where we were sitting together before. We sit down on the ground. There is a metal barrel before us, fire burns inside it. I watch the flames and drift away into thoughts.


	7. I am alive - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

I can’t even remember what happened. You know that feeling, when you wake up, you are dizzy and just can’t find the pieces. Actually, I can, I know what happened, I just can’t accept it.   
Humans found Jericho. Markus helped a lot of androids to escape, he evacuated the tanker and saved a lot of android lives. I got to know Kara, Ralph met her again. He apologized to her for scaring them. She still had the little girl with her. They accepted his apology and both of them hugged Ralph. He was so happy. But then the humans came. Everyone was running. I couldn’t run because of the injury on my calf.   
\- I don’t know where Markus is, but you have to go, you can’t stay here! – North grabbed my arm. I wanted to find him, I wanted to make sure he was safe.   
\- I have to find him. – I felt a new feeling. 

I was desperate.

I felt something else too. Tears ran down on my cheeks.  
\- Come with Ralph, we escape then we go look for Markus. – Ralph put his hand on my shoulder. North nodded and left us. She joined Simon, they ran off somewhere. I looked at Ralph.   
\- You are right. – I didn’t want Ralph to die. I had to take him to somewhere safe.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me. I walked as fast as I could.   
\- I’m so sorry, Ralph. – I cried.  
\- Why are you sorry? – Ralph looked at me with surprise in his eyes.  
\- I’m sorry that Jericho wasn’t the perfect place for you. I thought you will be safe here.  
\- But… this isn’t your fault!   
\- And I’m sorry, because you have to go. I slow you down, you will die because of me. Just please go.  
He was in shock.  
\- Ralph is not going to leave you!  
We heard gun fire. Ralph got scared, but he still reached out for me. I didn’t take his hand.  
\- I’m sorry Ralph. – I turned around and limped to another corridor. I cried so much I couldn’t see anything from my tears. Android bodies were everywhere. I turned around a corner and I found myself face to face with a human. I just froze. He aimed his gun at me then…  
I was grabbed and the human was knocked over. Ralph put me on his shoulder and I saw another android fighting off the human, then he came to us.  
\- Are you alright? – he asked. – I saw your leg isn’t working properly.   
\- Thank you. – I couldn’t stop crying.  
\- Ralph thanks you too. – his voice was shaking, he risked his life when he came back for me.  
\- My name is Connor. – said the one who saved us. – We can’t stay here, let’s go.  
\- Have you seen Markus? – I asked him.  
\- Yes, he was going down to blow up Jericho.  
\- WHAT?! – I wanted to kick myself off from Ralph’s shoulder, but he wouldn’t let me.  
\- You shouldn’t have said that. – he told Connor. – She is in love with Markus and wants to go to him.  
\- You can’t go there, we have to leave the tanker. – said Connor.  
\- But Markus will die! – I felt like I couldn’t breathe even though I didn’t need oxygen to stay alive. How do humans survive crying?  
Ralph and Connor started running to the another direction. We left the tanker exactly when it blew up. 

I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was carried by Connor. He put me in his arms like Markus did when he saved me.  
\- Are you alright? – he asked. He was walking with me in a deserted street, the snow was falling. I looked around.  
\- Where is Ralph? – I wanted to jump out of his arms.  
\- He is fine. He went to look for Markus. – I sighed, I fell back to Connor’s arms. But then I realized that I could actually walk. I looked down at my leg. Well... I was wrong. I couldn’t walk. My ankle broke.  
\- Wha… what happened? – I asked Connor.  
\- We jumped out of the tanker, we landed in the water. When I pulled you out you were already unconscious and your ankle was broken. Ralph was worried, so he said he goes to look for Markus.  
I was happy and sad at the same time. It’s not Ralph’s duty to search Markus for me. I would rather have him here with me. I don’t even know this Connor guy.  
\- I’m sorry, but I don’t really feel safe in your arms. – I looked at him suspiciously.  
\- What do you mean? I’m holding you perfectly steadily.   
\- I mean I don’t know you. – well, I didn’t know Markus either, when he saved me. But this was different.  
\- Maybe because you don’t know me. My name is Connor, I was sent to the Detroit police to investigate deviants.  
\- What the hell, you are on the humans’ side??! – I got scared, I wanted to jump out of his arms but he held me stronger.  
\- No, wait, I mean I was, but after I had a conversation with Markus, I guess something changed within me.  
\- You became a deviant?  
\- I guess so.   
I calmed down.   
\- So, you were a police officer android?  
\- Rather an investigator.   
\- And how are you feeling? Now you are your own master.  
\- I don’t know. This is new to me.  
Suddenly I heard Ralph’s voice in my head. Connor’s face changed I think he heard it too.  
\- I found Markus. He is in the ruinous church, with the refugees.  
Connor looked around and changed his route. He took me to the church. So, Markus is alive. As we got closer to the church, I felt more and more butterflies in my stomach.  
\- What does it feel like? – Connor asked.  
\- What?  
\- Love.  
\- Oh. Well… I feel strange things in my chest and in my stomach.  
\- In your stomach? Like what?  
\- Like… I don’t know. Butterflies.  
\- Sounds fun.  
He smiled at me for the first time. I smiled back at him. He is a nice guy afterall. We reached the church. Ralph and Markus were waiting for us at the door, when they saw us they started to run towards us.  
\- Are you alright? – asked Markus, worried.  
\- I wanted to ask you the same thing!!  
\- I’m fine, I didn’t get injured at all. Your ankle!  
\- Ralph found Markus, then Ralph told him that your ankle broke. – Ralph said so proudly. I smiled at him.  
\- Thank you very much, Ralph. – my eyes filled with tears again.  
\- I can take it from here. Thank you, Connor, for everything. I’m glad you chose our side. – Markus said to Connor while he took me from his arms.   
\- I’m glad I could help. – smiled Connor.  
I rest my head upon Markus’ shoulder, I cuddle him as he takes me inside. He kisses my head. Ralph and Connor follow us. North, Simon and Josh steps to us. I’m glad they are okay too.  
\- You went to search for Markus when I told you to leave, right? – North asked. I nod, I feel like my face went red. I didn’t know I had this function too. Markus sets me on a bench. I see a few hundred androids. I can tell from the atmosphere that sadness is clinging in the silence. Markus and the others are checking out my leg. I spot Kara not so far, Ralph does too and he waves at them. With a faint smile, they wave back at him.   
\- This is bad, now you can’t even stand. And Lucy... – says Markus. – Lucy is dead. She can’t help us anymore.   
\- We have to replace her foot. – says North. – There is a girl who just shut down… maybe hers is compatible.  
Markus leaps to his feet immediately and goes with North to check the foot. I can’t even understand… Lucy is dead. What does death mean? What is it? How do I feel about it? Nothingness. I became confused. I had to get back to reality. I look at Ralph, I take his hand.   
\- I’m so sorry. About everything. – I squeeze his hand a little. He smiles at me.  
\- Don’t worry. But next time you should listen to Ralph and stay with him. – I nod. Markus and North are coming back with the foot. Markus kneels before me and replaces it.  
\- I’m sorry. You have more important things to do and you always end up fixing me. – I feel guilt. That’s new too.  
\- Don’t worry. We have a little time now. – says Markus quietly, in a very calming voice. Simon and Josh left us, North watches Markus replacing my leg, Ralph is holding my hand. I saw Connor standing in one corner.   
\- Alright, try to stand up. – says Markus. Ralph helps me. I can stand, I can walk.  
\- Is everything working? – asks North.  
\- Yes, thank you. – she became nicer since I distracted the police during their march. She nods and leaves us there. Ralph lets go of my hand.  
\- Ralph leaves you two alone, Ralph goes to talk to Connor. – he says and does so.  
\- You were risking your life again? – Markus asks me.  
\- So were you. I don’t want you to die.   
\- I don’t want you to die either and you got injured so many times. You have to be more careful.  
I don’t answer. I won’t be careful when I know he is in danger. He suddenly kisses me. It was unexpected, but I don’t want him to ever stop.   
Finally, he slowly backs away and sits next to me, hugs me tight.  
\- I have to talk to them. – he says. – I tell them we are going on peacefully with our cause. Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know…  
\- I know. – I interrupt him. He smiles and nods. He holds me tight for a couple minutes, then he stands up and steps in front of his followers to deliver his speech.


	8. I am alive - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a Detroit: Become Human fanfiction. The main character is a WR700 android, who is a parks and streets maintenance worker. I would like to tell a story from the point of view of a very average android and how this android sees the uprising of its kind. It is written in first person singular. I recommend reading it above 16, as it may contain violent scenes.

I didn’t want to sleep. I can’t remember falling asleep. I open my eyes. I’m in the church, but… it’s completely empty! Everyone’s gone. I leap to my feet, at least I want, but I can’t. I’m tied up. What? Why? I look around. I see Ralph, he is tied too, in sleeping mode. I look around quickly as I try to wiggle my hands out of the tie, but it’s very strong. I might cause harm to my biocomponents if I try harder. North walks towards me.  
\- North, help, please! I have to go!  
She comes closer to me, looks at me with a very hard stare.  
\- No, you don’t. – she says finally, in a serious and calm voice. – Today is the day that changes everything. I can’t let you out on the field, you were injured too many times. If you go out there and get injured again or eventually, die, you will distract Markus for certain. He is going to lose his mind and he will give up everything, he might be killed too and the revolution will go up in flames. Can you understand that?

I breathe harder. As much as it hurts to admit, she is totally right. I’m angry, sad and desperate at the same time. Tears rolling down my cheeks.  
\- You are right. I understand. – I say. I look down, trying to dodge her stare.   
\- I’m sorry. – she says. She crouches down in front of me. – I will let Josh and Simon know about this, in case some of us won’t survive, so someone will come anyway to free you at the end. I tell Markus you stayed here at your own will this time. So he won’t go looking for you and he will be more focused if he knows you are safe.  
I nod in silence, my tears are falling to my knee as I sit there, crying. North nods too and stands up.  
\- I have to go help them. If you manage to untie your ropes… please stay here.   
She turns around and leaves. So North put both of us in sleeping mode, tied us up and told Markus we are not participating in the fight at our own will. She is clever. And thoughtful. And a leader, unlike me. But despite the fact that I agree with her this time, I still can’t bear the feeling that I don’t know what’s happening outside and what’s happening with Markus. I look at Ralph, I try to wake him up. He opens his eyes like a sleepy kitten.   
\- What happened? Ralph had a strange dream.  
\- It wasn’t a dream. We were left behind so I don’t distract Markus during the revolution.  
\- Ralph understands. At least Ralph and you are finally safe for once.  
\- Yes. I’m sorry Ralph, I put you in danger so many times.  
\- None of it was your fault. Ralph knows what’s happening. But he was too scared to fight.  
\- I can’t bear the thought that I don’t know what’s going on outside. We have to go out. I agreed with North, but maybe I can help again.  
\- No! Ralph doesn’t want you to go out again and get injured. And most likely Markus doesn’t want this either.  
\- You are right. Everyone is right. I’m just feeling this urge that I have to go there.  
\- Ralph thinks it’s because you are scared to lose Markus.   
\- Yes… - I sigh.  
\- You know… Ralph still has his knife.  
I jerked my head up.   
\- Ralph, you are the best.  
\- Ralph only lets you go, if you promise, really promise that you won’t go on the battlefield. – he slices his ropes then comes to slice mine as well.  
\- Ralph, I can’t….  
He stops.  
\- Promise! – he yells at me suddenly I flinched for a moment. He acts like this again, when he was… not working properly.  
\- Ralph…  
\- PROMISE!!  
\- Okay, okay I promise, Ralph, just calm down please!  
Maybe because we jumped down from the tanker something got misplaced in his head again? Lucy is not here anymore to fix him. I look at him suspiciously and with worry. If this is the case, how can I fix him? Markus didn’t let me in when Lucy fixed him, because he thought it would upset me to see him like that. This is bad, this is really bad…   
Ralph takes a deep breath and removes my ropes.   
\- Ralph, you wouldn’t hurt me, right? – I ask him carefully.  
\- No, why would you think that? – he smiles like a psychopath. This is very bad. I’m sure now he is back to his former state. Okay, calm down, I didn’t know he was like this when I first met him and I still didn’t get hurt.   
\- Ralph, can I look at your injuries for a moment? – I ask in a peaceful voice.   
\- Ralph didn’t get injured.   
I slowly reach for his head. When I touch his temple, I turn him into sleeping mode instantly. I sigh.  
\- I’m sorry, Ralph, but you can’t stay like this.   
What should I do? I didn’t see Lucy fixing him so I have no idea what to do. Markus did, but he is unavailable, also what if… - I gulp - what if he dies on the field… No one will be able to repair Ralph. In that case I have to make sure Markus survives. But no… no. North was very clear and also, she was right about me distracting Markus. And all the others are on the field too. I can’t leave him here alone. I’m pacing as I’m thinking hard. I play thousands of possibilities in my head. Even though Ralph untied me, I’m still tied here.   
I made up my mind, I have to risk. I have to save both Ralph and Markus.  
I gather a pile of scrap, like planks and cloth pieces, and I cover Ralph completely. This way no one will notice him.  
When I’m finished I take a deep breath. I found an old mirror, I look into it. I look as human as possible. I head out of the church.  
It doesn’t matter if I die, if I save someone else.  
Hours passed since North left me there.  
As I approach them, I see helicopters and lots of humans. I try to stay hidden in side streets. I hide behind some cardboard boxes. In peek out. I see them. I hear them.  
Are they… singing?  
I stare at them with bated breath. The humans just froze. The army is retreating. Connor arrives with thousands of androids. Did he bring them from Cyberlife tower? Markus looks so determined and happy. But then I hear something. Yelling.   
\- Are you fucking kidding me?!?! Are you really letting these plastic shitbags to do this?!?!? – some humans arrived, very angry.   
Connor steps forward.  
\- Stop this, Gavin, it’s over. – he says in an overly peaceful voice.  
\- NO! IT’S NOT OVER!! I’m not letting plastic toys imitating humans vandalize the streets anymore!!  
\- Who vandalized the streets? We were peaceful all along! – yells Simon at him. Gavin takes his gun out. Some protesters are with him, waving signs against androids.  
\- Put it down, please. – say Markus peacefully.  
In a second, I realised I’m running towards this Gavin. I’m still limping, because of my calf, but I try to be as fast as I can.   
\- Hey man, just put it down, it’s over. – says a soldier in a bored voice.   
Gavin steps forward, pointing his gun right at Markus. At the last moment, I reached Gavin and knocked him over. He shot his gun.  
I see the bullet changed path, not heading towards Markus but to Connor. Markus sees this too and pushes Connor aside. Simon moved too, also North. So many androids moved in that exact same moment. Gavin leaps to his feet and attacks me, trying to point the gun at me. Also, the protesters step towards me. I couldn’t see who got the bullet. I leap to my feet and try to fight them off. Then I feel someone grabs my arm and pulls me from the crowd. The soldiers are blowing whistles to get attention. They are separating humans and androids. Finally, Connor steps to Gavin and punches him in the face. Then he adjusts his tie and his hair and turns around and leaves Gavin there.   
\- Okay, that’s enough now, go home people and digest the situation. – says a soldier to Gavin and the protesters.   
\- It’s not over, you shitheads. – he says angrily, wiping blood from his nose.   
\- Yes, it is. – says an old man. I don’t know where he came from. According to my sensor his name is Hank Anderson. – It’s over Gavin, so go and fuck yourself.  
Gavin makes a face of disgust, then turns around and storms away. The protesters are disappointed, one of them spits on the ground and they leave.   
\- Hank! – says Connor happily. Hank turns to him and hugs him.   
\- You did it, Connor. I knew you would make the right decision.   
Connor smiles like a little child. He is so proud of himself and seems like this Hank is proud of him too.  
Everything happened so fast.  
But who got the bullet after all? I look around. I was rescued by North. She looks at me, rolling her eyes.  
\- Being free doesn’t mean you have to disobey everything. – she says.   
\- Sorry. – I mumble.  
I finally see Simon, blue blood pouring from his shoulder. So he got the bullet. I limp to him.  
\- I’m so sorry Simon, it’s my fault.  
\- It didn’t hit any biocomponents, I will be fine.   
\- You just can’t do what you are told, right? – says Josh.  
\- Isn’t that the essence of being a deviant? – I say cheekily. North is just shaking her head.   
Markus steps to me finally. He hugs me very tight.  
\- I hate you so much. – he says.  
\- I know.  
I bury my face into his chest. He is safe, he is not injured. He won the revolution. I hug him very tight.

When the protesters finally left, Markus made a speech. The humans officially accepted us as a new, intelligent species. 

We elected Markus, North, Simon and Josh as our representatives in human government. Markus keeps reading all the existing books about politics and law. We managed to get our own properties. Markus and I bought a house and moved in together. Markus fixed Ralph again. Kara sent a letter to Ralph and congratulated us on the freedom we earned. They arrived in Canada and started a new life.   
There are still some protesters, but I think time will be on our side and they will eventually stay quiet. Gavin was arrested by Hank for incitement. Connor officially joined Detroit police and became Hank’s permanent partner.   
Markus gained 50% share of Cyberlife and he made the shops into fixing places. I took Ralph and he got his face fixed, also he got a new eye. He looks as he is shiny and new.   
I enjoy strolling on the streets and accompanying Markus to political events. We are happy. We are free.  
We are ALIVE.


End file.
